


Idle Hands

by Rag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Voyeurism, hands free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rag/pseuds/Rag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a trick Levi figured out a few years ago.  It was easier, cleaner, more intense when he just <i>thought</i> himself to completion without lifting a finger.<br/>It wasn't something he'd really planned on sharing, but if Erwin wanted to see <i>that</i> badly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/13546.html?thread=9954282#cmt9954282

Levi would never get used to how fucking  _good_ messing around with Erwin was. They'd only been together a handful of times, but Erwin was a stupidly quick learner, knew how to interpret and exploit every little twitch and shiver. There was just something  _sensual_ about him, about everything he did, that had Levi aching for him long before he finally invited him to bed.  He could have Levi's knees  _shaking_ with just a kiss.

 _God._ Levi couldn't get enough of Erwin's mouth.  He'd never even  _liked_ kissing before, but Erwin was delicious. A  _disgusting_ thought.  Erwin had a knack for making Levi think stupid, gross things like that every time he wrapped those giant arms around his waist and kissed him.

And  _fuck,_ he kissed him. Levi was breathless when Erwin finally drew back, darting his tongue across Levi's lips like he couldn't  _quite_ bring himself to part.  It should have been strange, but Levi's eyes drifted shut in pleasure and he dug his fingers into Erwin's half-unbuttoned shirt.  Erwin had liked that before, and it made him gasp now, gasp the breath right from Levi's mouth before kissing a slow, filthy trail to his earlobe.

“Show me how you touch yourself,” he murmured, rich and low and  _so, so close_.

Levi's thoughts went blank and he shuddered.

Erwin misunderstood. 

“So I can learn what you like," he said hesitantly, pulling away.  "If you're comfortable with that."

The concern in his eyes was enough to snap Levi back to sense.

“You've licked my ass, you really think I'm too shy to jerk off for you?”

Erwin grinned. “I didn't, no.”

Levi knew what was expected of him. With anyone else, he'd give them that- pull his cock out and wrap his fist around it, rub the spot under the head and roll his balls.  But with Erwin, he had no desire to lie, even if it would make things easier.

“I don't."

“You  _don't_?” Erwin's eyes went wide.

“I don't have to. Wipe that look off your face, you're not the reason.”

"You don't masturbate?"

Levi smirked. "I didn't say that." He watched the cogs spin and spin in Erwin's head before, finally, he gave up.

“I don't understand," he admitted.

“I don't have to touch myself.  I just come.”

Erwin's mouth opened and closed, and a light flush colored his cheeks.

“I'd really like to see that.”

Levi grinned.  “I can show you.”

"Please."  Erwin's eyes were almost black with lust.

Levi sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, then his pants. He was already hard, and the air felt a little too chilly against his cock, but he'd get used to it soon. He looked back at Erwin, who'd settled back a few feet down the bed, and felt weird bring naked when Erwin was wearing practically everything but his dumb tie.

"At least take your shirt off," he mumbled, laying down on the soft mattress.

Erwin grinned and tugged the fabric away, then did Levi one better by unbuckling his pants, too. His half-hard cock was already starting to tent his standard-issue underwear.

“How long does this usually take?” 

“Five minutes. Longer, if I want.”

“Mm."

Levi closed his eyes and took a deep, slow breath, imagining it was filling up his cock. “I'll try and make it fast today,” he murmured. His voice came out weird, lower and breathier than usual. _Of_ __course,__  he'd never talked through this before.

“Whatever you'd like, Levi. We have all night to ourselves.”

 _Fuck,_ that voice. Levi could drown in it. He took another deep breath and started forming the fantasy.

It was funny, imagining him while he was just past Levi's feet. But he wanted to see. And Levi wanted to show him.

_Erwin's big, soft lips against his. Parting just enough to tease their tongues together, tickle him with his breath. Fuck, Levi couldn't get enough of those lips, his tongue...    He'd worry Levi's bottom lip between his teeth, applying just enough pressure to start to hurt._

Levi bit his lip and gasped as the fantasy pulled him in. 

_Kissing lower, down his neck, leaving thin trails of hot saliva to cool against his skin. Biting. Running his hands down Levi's sides, finding a spot that makes him shiver while he sucks a bruise into his skin. Levi can feel the length of Erwin's stiffening cock press against his thigh as he trails lower, dragging white teeth down his taut abdomen._

Levi was pulled out of it, a bit, by the feeling of pre dripping against his stomach. He took another deep breath, not opening his eyes. He could still taste Erwin on his tongue, could feel the heat of his presence just past his feet, but to look at him- Levi knew wouldn't be able to make do with just a fantasy anymore.

_Those huge, calloused hands sliding down to Levi's hips, holding them down. He nuzzles up Levi's cock, smelling him. He tells Levi how good he smells, how badly he needs to taste him. His voice is thick and wet with spit, spit that would feel heavenly when those thick lips wrapped around his cock._

Levi's hips bucked against the air.

_His mouth is so soft, wet, scorching hot and intoxicating. Levi's hips go numb as he kisses the head in and moans around it. He's electric, he's floating, he's made of air and pinned down by the pleasure-  Erwin's cock is rock hard against Levi's calf but he doesn't grind up against him, he's entirely focused on Levi. He looks up at him with fire in his eyes and presses an oil-slick finger to Levi's hole and_

“What are you thinking about?” Erwin murmured, barely above a whisper.

Levi's skin prickled.

“You.”

_His finger slips in easily, he takes such time to prepare Levi, make sure it won't hurt, ignites his body aflame with need -_

Erwin gasped softly.

_Three fingers, they don't hurt, they stretch him beautifully and Erwin knows exactly where to rub to make Levi shake._

_“You can come whenever you need, darling.”_

Levi wasn't anywhere near lucid enough to wonder  _why the _fuck_ _ he was _shivering_ to the _fantasy_ of Erwin calling him  _that._

“What am I doing?”

Levi shook and kept his eyes squeezed shut.

“Fucking me-” he gasped, “you're fucking me, holding my wrists down and-”

_Kissing him, pressing their tongues together as he snaps his hips forward. Fuck, his hips- fucking him, drinking the gasps from his mouth-_

Levi writhed and gulped down deep breaths, moaning a bit on every exhale.

_Every thrust makes a filthy squelch, followed by the slap of their bodies and the blinding intensity of his cock, his skin-_

_Into his ear, rich and low, “You're wonderful, darling-”_

_Fucking him with that thick cock-_

_Fucking him harder- Angling his hips- Just like that-_

Levi's jaw dropped and his back arched as he blacked out.  Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard Erwin moan while he rode the tide.

Finally, the pleasure started to ebb. He fell back, boneless, with a satisfied smile, and cracked his eyes open.

Erwin had pulled his underwear to his knees, and he was slowly stroking his cock. Levi's mouth watered just looking at him. He wanted to lick that slick of pre off, suck the rest out.  Maybe have those hips fuck up against his face.

“Like it?” Levi asked lazily. Like he couldn't tell from Erwin's flushed face.  He reached out for the handkerchief he kept in his pants pockets and wiped at the thick mess on his stomach.

“I have no words."  

Levi sat up slowly and bent forward. "Figured it out one night a few years ago," he rambled, his blissed-out haze loosening his tongue, "I was seeing how long I could go without touching myself.  Forever, apparently."

"You're unbelievable."  Erwin wiped his hand on his torso before running his fingers through Levi's hair, scratching lightly as he pushed stray bangs from his face.  It felt _good_.  Levi had to stop himself from just closing his eyes and relaxing into his touch.

“Maybe you can show me how you jerk off sometime," he drawled, tugging Erwin's underwear down his hips.

“Whenever you want.”

“Mm. Later.”

_“ Oh! Levi, oh- God-”_

**Author's Note:**

> ~owo~


End file.
